Hawkeye's Little Chick: I've Always Got My Eye On You
by raven716
Summary: Daughter of the infamous Hawkeye, always under his watchful eye. Though he wasn't able to see this coming.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Katie Barton

Codename: Alpha

Age:11

Height:4'10

Personalitly:Intelligent, Sweet, Cheerful, Understanding, Enthusiastic, Helpful, Intrigued,Inquisitive, Friendly, Energetic,Dependable, and Absent-minded at times

Appearance: Light blue silverish hair to her chin, with electric purple eyes with white pupils, high tech mid-drift which is black in the center and white on the outer part, with shorts to match with thigh high tight high tech fabric boots, and silver gauntlets

Family:Clint Barton/Hawkeye(Father)

Race:Human

Power(s):Bio-Engery Force Fields, Flight,Technopath, and Bio-Aura Vision and sensing

Skill(s): A prodigy in areas dealing with Technologly, Mechanics, Biologly and Music. Multilinguist(Knows: English, Russian, German, Japanese, and 10 other languages)

Occupation: Hawkeye's Daughter, S.H.E.I.L.D.S.'s Little Secretary, S.H.E.I.L.D.S's Tech and Mech and Musician

Hobbies: Building things, Music, Dancing, Doing errands, Keeping S.H.E.I.L.D running, try to tinker with Tony's suit, Spending time with Dr. Banner, Stories.

Like(s): Tony's Tech, Stories, the whole team, something new and her father

Favorite Drink: Lemonade

Favorite Food: Sushi

Favorite Dessert: S'mores

Favorite Music: Anything though mainly old school and Japanese

Life: Adopted daughter of Hawkeye since she was three, her real father was once an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D..Who died on a mission, so Hawkeye being close friends with her father took her in as his own. She grew up in S.H.E.I.D. due to her powers and high intellgence. The only training she recived from S.H.E.I.L.D. was the use of her powers, Katie was present when Thor's hammer was found. She also meet Thor first, and quickly grew a liking to him, which he returned.

Katie has been with the Avengers since day one of their team being formed. The helpful one, she did not help out with fight of the aliens, but helped them by understanding some of their tech, which gave them an advantage. After all was settled everyone went their seperate ways. But that did not mean she would not see them again.

Relationship(s):

Hawkeye/Father:Her father, though he serious and she can be carefree. She loves her father, her shadow. He would do anything for her, and enjoys anytime he has with her. Even if he does not show it. They are both the most important person in their lives.

Black Widow: Katie was taught Russian by her at a young age. She was known for following her around and was the first one to besides her father to welcome her to S.H.E.I.L.D.. They have a close bond.

Nick Fury:Views her as an agent like the others, though will not put on the field. He keep track of her powers, but non the less values her as someone important to the team.

Maria Hill:She repsects her, Katie looks up to her. Maria counts on Katie with many things.

Steven Rogers/ Captain America: She made the tech to thaw him out. She meet him, but did not fully get to know him till he came back with the Avengers. He at first was schocked she was agent. Feeling she was just a child, but she did not mind. Helping him fit in and understand things. He grew attached to her and finds her presence welcoming and sweet.

Thor Odinson:She views him as a big brother, she loves his stories about his homeworld. Thor returned her affections, and views her as a little sister, finding her powers neat. When he stayed on the carrier, Katie was always next to him. She and him dance togather when they have down time. She was sadden when he had to return back home. But he promised he would be back. Just like Jane Foster, Katie is important to Thor as well.

Bruce Banner/ Hulk:Surprised by her vast intelligence for a child so young. If Thor was busy Katie would be spending time with him. She understood all of what his field is. Kinder-Spirit he found her in the world of science. In his Hulk form he will never hurt her. Just like Steve he finds her presence welcoming and warm.

Tony Stark/ Iron Man: Surprised as well with her knowledge on tech like him. He does see her as a pest at times. Since she wants to so badly take apart his suit. And due to her powers tries to find ways with his suit to block her tech powers from learning his secerts. Since he stays on earth and thanks to girlfriend she will frequently visit him at his company being allowed to play stuff. Much to his dislike. He thinks she has a few screws loose.

Pepper Potts: Likes and gave her full permission to Tony's lab. She is impressed by her knowledge and finds her cute. Much to her boyfriend's dislike.

Agent Coulson: Her best friend before his death. She missed him greatly when he died.


	2. Chapter 2

Time has passed since the invasion of the alien army, called the Chitauri. Came and invaded earth thanks to the help of the God of Thunder's younger brother Loki. God of Mischief. Who allied himself with Chitauris inorder to become ruler of earth. If not for the Avengers to be there to stop him.

Each memeber of the team brought something the others where lacking. Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff with her master in Matrial Arts as well well trained assassin, Captain America aka Steven Rogers the first and only one with the Super Human Serum, making him the perfect human a soilder from the 1940s with his training in combant skills, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk a genuis in gamma radiation with enormous power within him that came out whenever he was angered of his heart rate started to race turning into a huge green either seven or eight foot monster, Thor Odinson the Norse god of thunder who wields a magical hammer name Mjolnir which adds to his already god-like powers, Iron Man aka Tony Stark the wealthybillionaire industrialist and inventor, who became a superhero wearing his armor suit granting him powers besides his mind, and lastly Hawkeye aka Clint Barton the teams eyes in the sky, the skilled archer who never misses his mark.

Each of them brought something, using their strenghts and having their mates cover for their weakness. Defeated the aliens driving them bak to their home and closing the portal thanks to the help of Doctor Erik Selvig who was under the control of Loki. Though each of them played a part, the Avengers had a little extra help that aliens and Loki himself did not count. Katie Barton aka Alpha. Daughter of Hawkeye, and noted memeber of S.H.E.I.L.D.. Though a young girl who has tremoundous IQ for some the age 11. Her skills in understanding technologly as well being able to commucate with them added an extra advantage to helping the Avengers with their win aginst their enemy.

All the world is at peace thanks to them, meaning the team now parted ways. Though not really effecting them much. It did to one of the memebers who grew to like each of them differently. Katie.

Everything had to go back to normal, she went back to taking care S.H.E.I.L.D. like always. The only fun time she had was visiting Tony Stark at his building thanks to his girlfriend allowing her. But that was all she got. Other then that it was just same thing over and over.

It was hard for to keep intouch with Bruce Banner due to him moving alot. Steve Rogers was will trying to settle in, Tony Stark she would see alot, Black Widow and her father would go off on missions for sometime. Though who she missed the most was Thor. Her big play brother.

What she missed about him the most was his stories he told her, how he would love to watch her use her powers finding the quite neat for a human, his deep laugh and flashy smile. The way he ruffled her hair in a playful manner. Thor was her best friend after her first one died, agent Coulson. Thor had to go back home to take his younger brother to their father. Though he promised to come back and visit her when he could.

But months passed after he told her he would be back. The only other connection she had to him was his human girlfriend Jane Foster. Whom Katie became good friends with.

Other then that, everything was the same.

Tickering with some of Tony's toys in his lab thanks to Pepper allowing you in, you where able to construct something new like always.

Pepper came in with a tray of lemonade for you, she looks at what you built always marveled on what you made.

"Something new?"she asked you coming over to you, placing the tray down.

You kept tickering with your new invention, when you finally finished it. Pressing a button to turn it on. It started up, not even making a sound as it hoovered off the table then in a quick flash teleports behind you.

Taking hold of your new small device, it was no bigger then a tennis ball. You look at it with pride, turning looking up at Pepper she holds out a cup of you take gladly, glupping down the whole thing.

Licking your lips, satified with your drink. Pepper smiles at you.

"So what is it?"she asked you.

Looking back down at your device, srugging your shoulders"Not sure really. Though I know does teleport. Just a short distance. It has communcation built in it. So pretty much think of it like a walkie talkie that is a spy. You can put in camouflage mode."

"Wow, you mange to put all that in something so small?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why Mr. Tony was not able to do it. He had the equipment for it."you toss up your device.

Pepper could not help but chuckle at what you said, only for someone to enter the lab. Looking it was her boyfriend Tony. He smiles at her, when he catches you there, causing his smile to fade to announce.

"Tony"Pepper shakes her head at him.

"What are you doing here?"Tony asked you coming over, when he sees you had pretty much done with you had been doing these pass few months you had been coming here.

Helping yourself to anything in his lab and making something new that he had not yet made. Hearing Pepper praise you, and you wondering why asking him questions. To which would really irriate him to no end, lucky for him he would not have to hear it this time.

Before either you or Pepper had time to reprimand him. He throws a file on the table that the S.H.E.I.L.D. emble on it. Your eyes lite up at the sight of it, Pepper looks at it then at Tony.

"New mission?"she asked.

"Seems that way, Fury is calling us back."Tony tells her, looking at her boyfriend she could tell right off the back he was a bit confused by this. Only for his train of thought to be intrupted by you yelps of excitement.

"Everyone is getting back together."you had the file in your hand, as you flip through the pages only to get a glipse before Tony takes it away from you."Hey..."

"Umm, last I check you are not an Avenger."Tony tells you.

Crossing your arms at him"I am one in training. I helped you all out with the last mission. So I get to see what the mission is about."

Jumping up to reach for it from him, he holds it up as he watched you like a cat trying to get string. He smiles at you struggle for his own amusment. Pepper rolls her eyes at this. If Tony could find anyway to get back at you for out shining him in his area he would.

Tired of jumping, you just push yourself off the ground in the air to get it. But he was ready for it as he moves it out the way only for you to crash behind him.

He chuckles to himself, turning back to get a dissapproval look from Pepper.

Clearing his throat"Better go suit up"he hurries to leave"Hurry up Katie and be ready"he tells you.

Getting yourself out of mess, grabbing all your new toys you had made. Super exicted that everyone getting back together. Nothing could be better then that, what you had been wishing for so long. It did not take Tony long at all.

Now in his suit of armor, he kisses Pepper bye as you both leave and head to S.H.E.I.L.D.S.'s base in the sky. Staying ahead of Iron Man now, pushing yourself to get back quickly hopeing to greet everyone.

Iron Man watched you, a bit relieved that everyone was coming back. Meaning he would not be stuck with you anymore. You would either by by Bruce or Thor giving him peace of mind.

Squinting your eyes, as you felt the press and air grow thin as you and Iron Man got higher. Forming a shield around you to withstand the pressure, breaking through the clouds above them as the sun's rays hit you. To find the Heliacarrier there.

Not wasting anytime you and Iron Man go the landing bay.

After docking, wasting no time as you fly through the base to main meeting area of S.H.E.I.L.D.. Carefully dodging the other agents, as they carefully dodge you as well. Lucky for you, you where small. Turning the corner quickly only to ram right into someone causing them to get knocked down hard and you to crash land into the floor hard. Kinda bruising your shoulder, as you get up grabbing hold of the pain that now throb on your shoulder.

Someone comes and helps you up"And why are you in such a hurry?"

That voice you knew it right away, looking up to find Steve Rogers aka Captain America, he smiles down at you. Holding onto you.

Your eyes glem with happniess to see him, hugging him only for your pain to get in the way. He chuckles softly at your spirit.

"Nice to see you too Katie"he tells you. You hug him as tightly as you could, not wanting to let go. But do anyway, he pats you on the back gently."Headed to the main room?"

"Yes"you tell him.

"Me too, come on."following him to the main area where all the Avengers meet. Coming around the corner you could Iron Man talking along with Bruce Banner.

And you where right he was ther Dr. Banner along with your father and Black Widow. Director Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

Bruce notices you, he grins at you"Hey Katie"he smiles at you.

Letting go of Steve you go over to Bruce embracing him in a hug, which he returns. If you had a tail it would be wagging right now. Looking up at the doctor"I've made so many new things, I'll show you them after the meeting."

"Ok"he winks at you.

Your father, noticed your injured shoulder on how you moved to where Bruce would not hit it. His quick eyes look at Iron Man, who felt them on him. Iron Man looks at him, then at you then back at Hawkeye. Who still gave him a dead look.

Iron Man kept his eyes on something else to aviod his gaze. Greeting everyone you noticed Thor was not present.

"Where is Thor?"you asked Nick Fury.

"Kinda hard to get intouch with a god from another world"he tells you flatly.

Your eyes drop, as you grip on Bruce loosens, he noticed this. Placing his hands on your shoulder gentle enough to keep your pain at bay. Looking up at him, he smiles at you to comfort you. Nodding your head at him.

"Good now that everyone is here. We can get started "Fury tells everyone looking at them all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooo... Tony do you like me new toy? Huh do you?"you ask Tony now Iron Man through communitcation from your new little device that you had built at him place. Nick thought they would be perfect to use on the mission they had just been assigned, so everyone had to take one much to Iron Man's dislike. Because you kept talking with him the whole time since the start of the mission and would not stop. You keep asking if he liked and what name it should be called.

He just kept his mouth shut, in hopes you would stop and to make sure he would not say anything to he would later get punished for by your father.

The others tried their hardest to hold back their amusment with this, since everyone could hear it.

"So Tony, what do you think a good name is of it? I can't think of one. Tony are you listening to me? Besides that I have so awesome ideas for somethings to upgrade in your company. Pepper said it was ok that I could do it. But I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you."

Tony curses himself mentally, as he tried hard to focus on the mission at hand.

Back at the Hellicarrier where you and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D. was monitoring the Avengers mission.

"Alpha...enough quilaity time with Stark."Fury tells you.

You look up at the screens realizing what he meant"Roger...Ok guys, you should be clear, Captain 300ft from you are some guards take them out but be careful, Widow same with you. Phone when you two are done, Iron Man I just sent you the codes that will disable the alarms, and another one to rewire the camares. Dr. Banner or Hulk. Don't go just yet. And Daddy I mean Hawkeye...use your new phantom arrows ok, right about now."

You instruct the team, they do as you say. You and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D. watch and wait back. Captain and Widow make contact with you, and you insturct them futher on what to do. They take Dr. Banner with them. With Iron Man you give him another code that helps to turn off the defenses system. As for your father, he does his part meeting up Widow and the Captain.

"I must say Alpha, you sure know how to plan."Fury compliments you.

You smile at him, but foucs back on the mission at hand. You where not worried for them, cause you knew they would all be fine, thought had to put in more due to the Thor not being here. But that was ok to them. All that matter was the mission.

"Ok, their in"you tell Fury.

"Alright then"Fury takes over from there.

You've done your part, and just sit back and watch.

The hanger door opens, as the team comes in.

"Sushi for everyone"you greet them with a plate full of sushi your favorite food item.

They smile at you, but Tony. Who bushes it off and tries to sneak away, but you notice him.

"Tony, come on sushi."you tell him as you go over to him.

He turns and looks at you, you had on a huge smile. The others where eating the treat you made them.

"I don't do raw fish well"he tells you"Besides, I've got important things to do."

"At your company!"you got super excited"Can I come? Let me ask my dad. Hey dad! you yell to Hawkeye.

He turns and looks at you, you wave to him, as you hurry up and fly over to him, Tony sees this and quickly panics, he hits the button to open the hatch, as the sounds go off, everyone looks and sees him drop down.

"Tony! Wait!"you yell behind him, as you go and try to fly after him. Only to be stoped by the closing door of the hatch. You settle slowly on the floor, you look at the closed door, as you try hold back you feelings.

The others look at you, Hawkeye goes over to you. He places a hand on your shoulder, you look up at him.

"Come on"he tells you. Leading you away.

You flick a nutbolt on your desk in your room, it hits the wall and falls down. You sigh loudly, the mission was over, it didn't take long. The Carrier was flying back to America.

You look around your room, there where so many gadets in here. But your eyes landed on Norse ruin. Something that Thor gave you, when you first meet him.

You go over to it, and pick it up. Staring at it, you wished for Thor to be back. It was nice when he was down here, in this relam he would call it. At least with Thor you would have someone to talk to. Though Dr. Banner was here along with Steve Rogers, right now they where doing their own thing. Dr. Banner was examing some findings from the misson, your father and Black Widow where being breifed on their next misson that might happen, and Steve was training.

True you could join them, well maybe not your father and Widow but still you just didn't want too.

The door to your room opened up, you turn and see Dr. Banner.

"I was wondering where you went."he comes in"Was wondering if you would like help me de-code some the findings from the misson?"

You look at him, your face lite up as you agree. You waste no time and follow him to his lab. You noticed your new devices that they used hooked up.

"What are we de-coding?"you ask him.

Banner adjust his glasses"Well, from the data collected from the files I was able to de-code some of that. It was just these few pictures that where taken."

He brings up the images, you look at them. Studying them"It looks like..."you try to think.

"What?"Banner asks you.

You smile to yourself"Those are Norse ruin marks, the same as Thor's. I remember, he taught me some of them, I don't know what it says. But I know it is in his people's language. From one of the nine relams."

You jump and down, and stayed in the air. You squel to yourself, Banner smiles at you"Well, seems your right. Though wondering why they would need these types of symbols, and which of the nine relem could it be too?"

"I'll go tell Fury"you tell him as you dart out.

It didn't take long before Fury came in along with the others still on the Carrier.

"See, I know it's from one of the nine relams. Thor taught me some of it. I just don't know which one but still."you tell everyone."That means we have to get Thor back here right?"

"Hold your jets Katie"Fury.

You slightly calm down, Fury looks at symbols and then at the data that Banner was able to de-code.

The others look on as well, Hawkeye then noticed something. That made him react in way he had never acted before."Katie, go to your room"he tells you

You look at him, as does everyone else"Why dad?"you asked him.

He rubs his temple"Katie just go to your room, your not part of this research anymore."he tells you.

You where about to question your dad, when Fury agreed with him, with that being said, you seem a bit hurt by this. But left to your room.

Once you where gone. Hawkeye looks back at the symbols. His eyes narrow"What's going on?"Steve asked.

"As of now this is confendial. highly confential."Fury tells them.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not part of this research anymore"Hawkeye's words echo in your mind. You wondered as to why your father would do such a thing he always allowed you to be a part of any type of research. Just why not this one.

You toss and turn in your bed, though night had fallen, and you where to be in bed you jsut could not sleep. You mind was spinning with many questions. You could easily sneak out of your room. It wasn't that hard, you would sneak to the lab and you knew that Banner would allow you to see what it is that your father did not want you to see.

Flinging your covers off you, you finally diecided to what you though was locially right in your mind. Hacking into the frequency of your room, making sure it didnt seem like you had left, your door opens for you and you silently sneak out.

All those years and times you watched your father and Black Widow train as well they would let you try actually paid off. You come to a stop hearing voices, pressing your back up against the wall, you waited for them to pass then procecced. Feeling that walking down the halls would be to much a risk, you lift yourself up off the ground and find an air duct vent, carefully take off the screws you go inside. Lucky for you had a small frame, not many could fit through here. Using your sensing you wanted to make sure you father and anyone else was not around you. Slowly flying through the vent, you make your way through the different corners till you make it to the lab. Placing your hand down, you sense noone. With that you make way down.

In the breifing room, with all the other memebers of the Avengers minus Thor, they waited for Nick Fury or Hawkeye to explain what was going on.

"...Alright I'll say it"Tony speaks up first"What's with ruins and how does it have to do with your little chick?"he points to the archer.

Everyone looks at Nick and Hawkeye"The ruins found... "

Back with you, you make your way over to the ruins. Your eyes lite up, for some reason unknown to you, you just seem attrached to them. You reach out for them, holding them in your hands, you look at them. As you do, the ruins for some reason looked fimilar to you. Though these ruins that Thor had never shown you.

"Strange"you tilt your head sideways, all of a sudden symbols on the stones started to light up."Intresting..."you move your head a bit closer, soon the light started to grow bigger. Your eyes grew wide when...

"Ahhhhh..."your high pitch screams come along with a huge blast that rattled the craft.

Everyone felt it and heard your screams.

"Katie."Hawkeye rushes off towars your screams along with the others.

Hawkyeye reaches the lab before the others, there was broken glass on the floor, from the explosion a few damged equiment and finally you. Unconscious, on the floor with one of the steel bars on you. Quickly your father takes it off you.

Scooping you up in his arms, he looks for any sign of you still alive. The others reach him, Banner waste no time going over to you, placing two fingers on your neck, he was able to feel your pulse.

"She's fine, we just need to get to the medical bay"he infroms your father.

Wasting no time, Hawkeye takes you out, the otehrs stand there and look around. Widow looks around when she noticed the ruins where your body was on the ground. She picks them up but quickly drops them, as they sizzle.

Your father was able to quickly make it to the medical bay with you. You started to moan the second he put you down. Grip onto your father, but your grasp was weak as it slips away from him. THe medical team rolls you away so they could work on you.

While still very unaware of what was going on your head was spinning, words and mumbles came out of your mouth.

Those working on you noticed this as they inject you with something to make you stop, one of the nurses noticed your hands where burnt though there where some sort of symbols indented in your skin .

Outside, Hawkeye was waiting, hearing foot stops he turns to see Widow coming along with the others.

"How is she?"Steve asks his voice full of concern.

"Their working on her now"Hawkeye tells him.

"Something told me she would find a way, crafty littl-"Tony stops once he Clint's eyes on him,coughing "Sure she'll make a full recovery."

"Clint"Nick's voice calls to him, Clint turns around to him, Nick gestures for him to come, following his bosses orders he does so. leaving you.

Back with you, knocked out thanks to the injection they gave, inside your mind. You kept hearing voices as well some sort of energy in your brainwaves, that felt like firecrackers going off. Your eyes kept moving under your lids. You had a few twitchs here and there.

The burnt marks on your hands started to heat up causing you to scream in pain as you cried out.

"Papa!" Those working on you hurry to try and get you under control.

Outside the other heard your screams once again. Steve waste no time as he starts to pound on the door, but it would not open.

Clint heard his daughter's screams, he cut his talk with Fury short as he hurries and makes his way to you.

"Open the door!"Steve tells them, but there was no luck until they heard the others inside scream then a hug thud from inside.

Widow waste no time as she types in a bypass code and the door open up, Steve and your father waste no time they go inside and see the bodies on the floor.

"What th-"Steve goes to check on them.

While your father goes over to you, looking down at you, you seem fine. Your eyes started to slowly open, as they did a memeory of you when you where Three came into his mind. Pushing that back you open your eyes all the way and see your father. You look around and realize where you where. Then back at your father.

".. Am I in trouble"you ask him.


End file.
